Bolt: Encajando en el mundo real
by Zairo2012
Summary: Bolt y Mittens duran aprendiendo cosas un tiempo, pero al final descubren por qué son tan unidos, ¿podrá Bolt entender lo que Mittens siente por él y él por ella?
1. Chapter 1

Hola queridos lectores y escritores de Fanfiction, este fic se me ocurrió por un sueño que tuve, luego de un sueño, no tiene mucho que ver con el otro, solo será un fic más de esta sección, disfrútenla, no subiré el próximo capítulo hasta no leer varios reviews XD, espero entonces sus opiniones.

Capítulo 1

Bolt: /jugaba con Penny a la pelota, tal como Mittens me había enseñado/ vamos lanza la pelota más lejos

Penny: ¿qué dices Bolt? /me acerqué a él y le di un abrazo/ yo también te quiero

Bolt: jajaja, claro no puedes entenderme, pero yo a ti sí, ¿me ibas a reemplazar?

Penny: /lancé la pelota lejos/

Bolt: /corrí tras ella/

"Cerca estaba Mittens"

Mittens: jajaja, Bolt le habla y su persona no tiene ni idea de lo que dice jajaja

Bolt: /vi que Mittens se reía/ (¿será que estoy haciendo algo mal?) /me dirigí con ella/ ¿qué hice mal?

Mittens: /pare de reír/ es que me daba risa que tú le hablas y hablas y ella no te entiende

Bolt: jajaja, que suerte que no tenía ese súper poder en el show

Mittens: ¿cuál poder?

Bolt: el de hablar el lenguaje humano

Mittens: eso sí sería una locura, te hubiera golpeado con ese bate

Bolt: ¿qué?

Mittens: nada, nada de nada

Bolt: vamos dímelo

Mittens: solo pensaba que estabas loco

Bolt: ok, si tú lo dices /volví con Penny/

Mittens: /vi unas palomas muy familiares/ Saul, Louis, Vinnie, Bobby, Joey, así que vinieron a ver ¿cómo me torturaba el perro?

Vinnie: de hecho no Mittens, es que… tú díselo Saul

Saul: es que te extrañamos

Mittens: aja, ya veo, me necesitan y ahora quieren que vuelva

Penny: /Me detuve al ver a Mittens hablando con unas palomas, luego me agaché para hablar con Bolt/ Bolt, ¿cómo conociste a Mittens?, es una gata algo extraña, de ti no me sorprende que te lleves bien con ella, porque quizás tu odio a los gatos se convirtió en odio hacia el del ojo verde

Bolt: /mire a todos lados alerta/ (la engañaré)

Penny: no estamos en el show ahora Bolt /luego bese su cabeza/ perdón por tenerte encerrado en otro mundo

Bolt: disculpa aceptada /lamí la cara de Penny/

Penny: ¿eso es un sí?

Bolt: más o menos

Penny: como decía, Mittens no ha intentado comerse a Rhino, espero que eso no ocurra, pero ¿esas palomas?, parecen ser sus amigos, ustedes tres son un trío algo peculiar

Bolt: ¿yo que sé? (le preguntaré a Mittens qué quiso decir con eso) /me dirigí con ella/

Penny: decidí no seguirlo, pues podría espantar a sus amigos

Bolt: hola de nuevo

Bobby: miren, es el perro

Saul: jajaja, Mittens… ¿no tienes miedo? Jajaja

Mittens: muy gracioso

Bolt: a… veo que tus amigos nos siguieron

Mittens: algo así, no creo que Penny quiera aves

Bolt: no, pero Mittens, quiero preguntarte algo

"Penny se dirigía a su casa, pero las palomas la vieron y se fueron"

Penny: lo siento, por espantar a sus amigos, los veo más tarde adentro, voy a hablar con una amiga

Mittens: humanos… no se cansan de hablarnos, como tú, jajaja

Bolt: o vamos Mittens, si podemos medio entenderlos, ¿por qué ellos no a nosotros?

Mittens: una pregunta a la vez

Bolt: ¿qué quiso decir Penny con que somos un trio algo peculiar?

Mittens: verás… mi amigo, los perros odian por naturaleza a los gatos, excepto cuando se crían desde muy pequeños, en tu caso… dejaste de verme como tu enemigo

Bolt: creí que los gatos eran secuaces de ese hombre malo del show

Mittens: así que te diste cuenta de que no era real y fuiste a salvarme

Bolt: si, claro, solo te trataba así por eso, creí que sabías donde estaba Penny

Mittens: jajaja… momento, ¿qué pasó con tu instinto natural?

Bolt: se quedó…

Mittens: en otro mundo, bien, te faltan unas cosas para ser un perro normal, así que sigamos con tu entrenamiento

Bolt: genial /movía la cola con alegría/

Mittens: bien, hiciste bien lo del juego de la pelota, es muy sencillo, cualquier perro puede hacerlos, aunque tardaste un poco

Bolt: lo sé… maestra

Mittens: jajaja, no sigas con eso, desde que te enseñé eso, me llamas así, pero bueno

Bolt: ¿por qué Penny no va la escuela?

Mittens: porque ella es una actriz, muy joven de hecho

Bolt: aaaa, osea que ¿finge no estudiar?

Mittens: no Bolt, ella quizás ya estudió y está trabajando, ya sabes, todos los humanos trabajan con el fin de mantener su familia

Bolt: o claro, sigamos

Mittens: como no quisiste tomar agua de ya sabes donde

Bolt: eso es asqueroso Mittens, ¿es cierto?

Mittens: te lo juro… eso si te ha tomado tiempo de creer, ¿no es así?

Bolt: pero ahí hacen sus necesidades los humanos

Mittens: aún no sé yo, por qué los perros hacen eso

Bolt: entonces dejemos eso así

Mittens: ok cachorro

Bolt: /pensé unos momento algo más para preguntarle/

Mittens: ¿quieres enterrar esto? /saqué el esqueleto de un pez/

Bolt: /agarré el pez y fui a enterrarlo, luego volví/ ya está, misión cumplida

Mittens: no le digas a Penny que me lo comí

Bolt: ¡¿qué?!

Mittens: era broma, jajaja, debiste ver tu cara

Bolt: ok, ¿qué sigue entonces? /preguntaba algo dudoso por algo que no recordaba/

Mittens: así, esto se llama, chico malo

Bolt: ¿chico malo?

Mittens: si Penny te dice eso, es porque hiciste algo mal, como morder su zapato, sus calcetines o algo por el estilo, si espantas, jajaja, al cartero, jajaja

Bolt: ¿qué es tan gracioso?

Mittens: no puedo enseñarte eso, no quiero que Penny te castigue

Bolt: ¿a qué te refieres?

Mittens: los perros se aburren por ahí en su casa, si llega un humano vestido de azul con un bolso y papeles en la mano, es un cartero, solo trae el periódico y cuentas que tus personas deben, si lo espantas, Penny te castigaría, mejor no lo hagas, no, Bolt, no sigas ese instinto

Bolt: ok, pero… no siento ese instinto

Mittens: si, ya sé que eres un perro distinto, eso hace que Penny te adore más, no sabes que es bueno o malo, bueno la mayoría de las cosas que hace un perro normal

Bolt: menos mal

Mittens: hasta aquí, mañana te enseño más cosas

Bolt: de acuerdo Mittens

Mittens: /saqué una rama/ ¿quieres jugar?

"Empezaron a jugar, pasaron 30 minutos"

=En la cocina de la casa de Penny=

M.P: hija, ¿no es raro que Bolt juegue a traer la rama con un gato?

Penny: ¿están jugando qué? /me asomé por la ventana de la cocina/ jajaja, Bolt no es un perro como los demás, él es especial, pero la gata no sé… ¿crees que también trabajo en un show de tv?

M.P: jajaja, pues parece no tenerle miedo a nada al igual que Bolt, el director dice que podría trabajar en el programa, ¿qué dices?

Penny: claro, a Bolt le gustará, voy a hablar con él

M.P: yo haré la cena hija, aunque sean las 6, voy adelantando

=En el patio=

Penny: hola Bolt, hey amigo, ¿no crees que es raro que juegue un perro con un gato?

Bolt: genial, ahora tengo más preguntas

Penny: ¿por qué esa cara?

Bolt: siempre me traes dudas, no quiero molestar más a Mittens, ya le pedido muchos favores, como ayudarme u obligarla a buscarte

Mittens: jajaja

Penny: ¿qué es tan gracioso?

Mittens: jajaja, tu persona es muy graciosa, parece que vienen del mismo mundo, es más es cierto jajaja

Bolt: Mittens ya

Mittens: lo siento

Penny: ¿tú estuviste en un programa de tv?

Mittens: pero qué preguntas, no sería parte de una locura así

"Al día siguiente, Mittens había sido contratada para el show, en ese momento filmaban una escena"

Mittens: Bolt, ahora soy parte de tu mundo /decía en el hombro de Cálico/ soy tu enemigo Bolt, wajajaja

Bolt: /estaba peleando contra los secuaces del Dr. Cálico/ ¡Penny!

Penny: /estaba atada sobre un río de lava/ ¡Bolt, aquí!

"Al terminar de filmar ese capítulo"

Director: eso es, la gata va bien con el malvado villano, incluso sus ojos son verdes, que ironía, es el gato de Cálico, así el mundo lo creerá /decía mirando la pantalla de edición/

"Penny, su mamá, Mittens, Bolt y el agente estaban sentados en una silla hablando del porcentaje del dinero que les correspondería del pago de Mittens"

Agente: ¿40%?

M.P: /lo miraba seria/

Agente: ok, será el 30%

M.P: acepto

Bolt: ¿de qué hablan?

Mittens: creo que de mi parte por trabajar aquí, creo que te gusta este mundo

Bolt: bueno, sí ahora lo disfruto más, porque sé que no es real

Mittens: ¿enserio?

Bolt: ¿qué dices tú?

Mittens: supongo que sabiendo que no es real, es divertido

Bolt: ja, quien es perro loco ahora

Mittens: aja, pero yo no estaré presumiendo que tenga visión láser

Bolt: jajaja… un momento

Mittens: lo siento, Bolt

Bolt: no es eso, es que tengo sueño

Mittens: pero si hace poco estabas dormido

Bolt: algo me tuvo pensando toda la noche, no sé qué es

Mittens: luego te ayudaré a encontrar esa preocupación

"De vuelta en casa"

=Sala=

Penny: Bolt, ¿te gusta el show?

Bolt: /miré a Mittens/

Mittens: solo asiente con la cabeza

Bolt: /asentí/

Penny: qué bueno, ¿eso qué hiciste te lo dijo tu amiga?

Bolt: /asentí/

Penny: a bueno /empecé a rascar el cuello de Mittens/ ¿te gusta?

Mittens: hay, sí, esto no lo sentía desde hace unos años

Bolt: me alegra que decidieras dejar el callejón

Mittens: sí, pues me aburría ahí

Penny: iré a darle a Rhino un regalo, ahora vuelvo

Bolt: espero nos des uno a nosotros

Mittens: sigamos con tú entrenamiento chico

Bolt: ok /bajé del sillón/

Mittens: parare como un humano

Bolt: ¿qué?

Mittens: /ayudé a parar en dos patas a Bolt, este perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre mí/ au, creí que saldría mejor

Bolt: /me levanté rápido/ Mittens lo siento, ¿estás bien?

Mittens: si, no te preocupes /decía levantándome/ bien, ahora hazlo

Bolt: /intenté de nuevo pero me caí para atrás/ au, esto es imposible

Mittens: jajaja

Bolt: hey, Mittens… ¿quieres que lo haga para quedar como un tonto?

Mittens: claro que no, yo debí verme ridícula en ese programa de tv

Bolt: Mittens, no, ¿escuchaste lo que dijo ese hombre?, que eres perfecta para ser el gato de mi enemigo

Mittens: aja, quizás pienses que soy mala

Rhino: pues deberías considerarlo Bolt, ella es mala

Bolt: Rhino, ya

Rhino: Bolt, mira cómo se queda ahí parada, esperando que bajes la guardia para destruirte

Bolt: Rhino, ella no es nuestra enemiga, la tv no es real

Rhino: héroe, tienes razón, dejaré de verla, con razón me duelen los ojos

Mittens: jajaja, ¿enserio Rhino?

Rhino: quizás Bolt tenga razón, además gata, le debes la vida por sacarte del calabozo de Cálico, obviamente por ayudar a Bolt terminaste ahí, empezaré a confiar en ti, pero por ahora te estaré vigilando

Penny: ahí estás /puse una esfera como la que tenía, justo frente a él/

Rhino: Penny es increíble, ella es mega increíble /decía entrando muy feliz a mi nueva esfera/

Penny: se ve tan lindo, creí que estaría viendo tv, en fin, iré donde una amiga, diviértanse, Bolt estás a cargo, o más bien, tú Mittens

Mittens: ¿escucharon eso?, estoy a cargo de dos no tan lunáticos

Bolt: o vamos, yo estoy empezando a ser más normal, según tú

Mittens: entonces un lunático /decía mirando a Rhino/

Rhino: yo iré a ejercitarme, descubrí que la comida en exceso es mala, según un programa que pasaban en la caja mágica

Mittens: Rhino… ¿estás bien?

Rhino: si, ¿por qué?

Bolt: es que… tú ejercitándote, es extraño

Rhino: o vamos Bolt, juré que el día en el que te conociera, me volvería otro, te alenté a rescatar a Mittens, si seré parte de tu equipo debo ser tan fuerte y ágil como tú

"Bolt y Mittens empezaron a reírse"

Rhino: ok, ok, me voy /me dirigí a mi nueva jaula/

Bolt: ¿crees que se vuelva normal?

Mittens: solo si consigue una chica linda, quizás, a menos que esa chica sea tan loca como él, serían el uno para el otro

Bolt: a… sí…

Mittens: ¿qué sucede?

Bolt: nada, solo que me gustaría que Rhino fuera normal

Mittens: pero… creí que era tu mejor amigo

Bolt: lo es, porque no tengo más /decía algo triste/

Mittens: a… ya veo, quieres tener amigos normales, pues sería algo difícil

Bolt: ¿por qué?

Mittens: ¿aún no entiendes?, los perros odian a los gatos, no podré estar cerca de ti, si el perro me ve, que te estoy diciendo que hacer, quizás piense que estás loco

Bolt: no entiendo Mittens

Mittens: ese perro que conociste en ese parque era diferente, quizás también fue una estrella o creció alejado de los demás perros, como tú

Bolt: osea… ¿qué voy a tener amigos gatos?

Mittens: eso sería más fácil, a menos que…

"En un rato Mittens conoció un gato"

Mittens: Bolt ven

Bolt: /salí de detrás de un árbol/

Gato: ¡un perro! /salí corriendo/

Mittens: olvídalo

Bolt: ¿de qué hablaban?

Mittens: le decía que mi amigo era un perro y pues creí que no te iba a tener miedo, pero se fue ¡cobarde! /le grite al gato quien seguía corriendo y dobló en una esquina/

Bolt: jajaja, no sé, pero asustarlo me dio risa

Mittens: hay no Bolt, tu instinto

Bolt: ¿qué?

Mittens: verás, los perros suelen lastimar a los gatos por diversión, les causa gracias, como los odio

Bolt: ¿me odias?

Mittens: no Bolt, claro que no, pero si a otros perros, te odiaba, pero ahora somos amigos, que irónico

Bolt: a… ok, ¿qué hago entonces?

Mittens: me subiré a un árbol, y tú llama a ese perro que está cavando huecos en el jardín del vecino

Bolt: ok, ¡hey tú!

Perro: /dejé de cavar huecos/ guao, es Bolt el súper perro /me acerqué a él/

Bolt: ¿qué?

Perro: mi nombre es Excavador

Bolt: ¿Excavador?

Excavador: así me llaman mis personas, porque me la paso haciendo huecos según ellos

Bolt: si claro… (¿Ahora qué?)

Mittens: (¿qué hago?)

Continuerá… hasta aquí este tercer fic que está en progreso, espero sus reviews, algo más, pondré opciones de lo que pasará, a,b,c y hasta d, serán las opciones de lo que quieren que pase después, aquí va,

A) Bolt le pregunta si le caen mal los gatos

B) Mittens baja del árbol y le dice a Bolt qué hacer

C) Rhino aparece

D) Los vecinos llaman a Excavador para que arregle el hueco que acaba de hacer


	2. Capítulo 2: Dudas

Capítulo 2: Dudas

Persona de Excavador: excavador, ¡ven acá!

Excavador: ok, Bolt, nos veremos luego /me marché a casa/

Mittens: /baje del árbol junto con Bolt/ no sabías que hacer, ¿verdad?

Bolt: no sabía qué hacer, ¿ahora qué?

Mittens: ahora me esconderé, para que no me lleven a ese mundo de fantasías

Bolt: ¿hablas de mi show?

Mittens: sin ofenderte, pero no quiero ser parte de esa locura, ¿me darán poderes?

Bolt: no…

Mittens: creo que Penny me obligará a ir de todas maneras

Bolt: ¿qué tiene de malo?

Mittens: tienes razón, quizás sea divertido

Bolt: eres amargada

Mittens: ¡¿qué?!

Bolt: era broma

Mittens: esto pensando seriamente en devolverme a Nueva York

Bolt: ¿por qué?

Mittens: era broma

Bolt: ok, estamos a mano

Mittens: no lo creo /saqué una correa para perros que encontré en la habitación de Penny/ es hora de enseñarte algo básico, pasear al perro

Bolt: ¿qué es eso?

Mittens: /le puse la correa/ te voy a dar un paseo, solo escúchame, lo que tienes que hacer y lo que no

"Mittens se amarra el otro extremo a su cuello, y le dice a Bolt que solo la siga, pasan al otro lado de la calle"

Bolt: ¿qué hacemos aquí?

Mittens: muy bien, si pasas por una casa cualquiera, no ladres ni te pongas a intentar correr contra los humanos que viven en ella, si lo haces Penny te va a castigar

Bolt: ¿por qué le ladraría a alguien que no fuera el Dr. Cálico o uno de sus secuaeses?, eso no tiene sentido

Mittens: /di un suspiro/ Bolt, es que la mayoría, mejor dicho, todos los perros le ladran a las casa para llamar la atención de los que viven en ella, pero tú no, eso es bueno, a menos que en la casa viva el sujeto que hace el papel del Dr. Cálico, jajaja

Bolt: Mittens ya

Mittens: ok

Excavador: /salí de la casa después de un regaño/ ¿Bolt?

Bolt: hola

Mittens: /me escondí detrás de Bolt/

Excavador: ¿te está paseando un gato?

Bolt: no, yo la tengo como prisionera

Mittens: ¿qué?

Excavador: ¿qué le vas a hacer?

Bolt: quizás tirarla de un puente peatonal

Mittens: ¡¿qué?!

Excavador: eres malo, me gusta la idea

Bolt: /agarré a Mittens del cuello/ bien gato, tu destino te espera /luego de decir eso, me fui hasta la esquina, di la vuelta hasta que no pudiera verme más ese perro y solté a Mittens/ lo siento, es que… quizás te torturaría peor que yo

Mittens: me estás asustando… ¿soy tu amiga o tu prisionera?

Bolt: una amiga, ¿qué hago si ese perro me ve de nuevo contigo?, no quiero que piensen que me caen bien los gatos

Mittens: ¿por qué?

Bolt: tú misma me lo dijiste, un perro y un gato, de amigos es raro, no quiero que alguien más además de ti, piense que soy raro

Mittens: a… eso tiene sentido, vamos a casa mejor

"Esperaron a que el perro del vecino entrara en su casa, para poder ir a la suya, una vez entraron, vieron a Penny para en frente de la ventana, quien los miraba extrañada"

Penny: Mittens… ¿acaso tú estabas paseando a Bolt?

"Mittens empezó a reírse, Penny también y Bolt solo pensaba que tenía eso de chistoso"

Bolt: /di un ladrido/

Penny: ok, ya fue suficiente, ¿qué tramas Mittens?

Mittens: yo nada, ¿pero qué hago hablando contigo?, Bolt, no tienes ni idea de por que nos reímos, ¿verdad?

Bolt: /negué con la cabeza/

Penny: Mittens parece enamorada de Bolt

Bolt y Mittens: ¿qué?

Penny: Era broma, aunque quizás eso explique el que sean tan unidos, pues más unidos que Rhino y su TV, ojalá pudiera descubrirlo, lo intentaré, Bolt, vamos a pasear por el barrio

Bolt: claro /movía la cola contento/

"Penny se lleva a pasear a Bolt, Mittens fue a ver Tv con Rhino"

=Sala de TV=

Mittens: Rhino, ¿qué estás viendo?

Rhino: ha puesto a que no te interesa

Mittens: vamos Rhino, somos amigos

Rhino: ¿amigos?, tu… ya no eres prisionera… creo que debo…

"Antes de que siguiera hablando, la energía eléctrica se va, y Rhino solo se queda pensando, en un hora empezaría a oscurecer"

Rhino: bueno, voy a hacer una siesta/fui a mi jaula y me acosté/

Mittens: bueno, al menos dejaste la TV

Rhino: quizás confíe en ti /decía desde mi nueva jaula/

Mittens: bueno, como sea

"Al rato volvió Bolt y Penny"

"Ambos entran, Penny se veía cansada, Bolt tenía ganas de jugar con el balón que tenía, pero Penny le dijo que tenía que hacer algo muy importante, luego la siguió hasta la sala de TV, y ve a Penny mirando la TV muy pensativa"

Penny: tendré que hacer otra cosa, buscar mañana ese programa por internet

Bolt: /me senté en el sofá junto a Mittens/ ¿quieres jugar?

Mittens: tienes el súper poder de nunca cansarte, ¿cierto?

Bolt creo que sí

"Salieron a jugar, Penny solo los miraba por la ventana, llego el perro del frente, Bolt le dijo que Mittens era su amiga, el perro del frente se fue a su casa sin decir nada, Mittens, solo se limitó a pensar, a pensar qué podría pensar ese perro de Bolt, que ella quizás podría arruinarle su reputación"

Mittens: Bolt… ¿te encuentras bien?

Bolt: ¿por qué ese perro me miró raro?

Mittens: creo que soy yo, a los perros no les gustan para nada los gatos, creo que su mirada era porque estaba cerca, déjalo, luego cuando no este, podrás hablar con él

Bolt: ok, pero… no quiero que te haga daño, o quién me enseñaría a ser un perro normal

Mittens: jajaja

"Solo siguieron jugando, hasta que se llegó la noche"

Bolt: ok, ya estoy cansado, Mittens, ¿a qué refería Penny con que estabas enamorada de mí?

Mittens: humanos, sacan conclusiones a todo, a veces son imposibles de entender

Bolt: a… ¿qué se siente enamorarse?

Mittens: no lo sé, nunca me he enamorado, pero si quieres, te ayudaré a conseguir una linda perrita, ¿qué dices?

Bolt: no lo sé, ¿qué tal si me ve contigo?, creerá que soy raro y me dejará

Mittens: espera… ¿esto del amor es nuevo para ti?

Bolt: sí, ¿por qué?

Mittens: porque conseguir pareja, es algo importante para los perros, te enseñaré a amar, pero antes debemos dejar claro, que obviamente tengo que estar lejos de ti

"Ambos se dirigen al sótano"

Mittens: este será el lugar de entrenamiento, sin distracciones ni…

"Bolt encontró una caja llena de bolas de estambre, sacó una y la lanzo cerca de Mittens, esta no terminó de hablar por lanzarse a jugar con ella"

Bolt: jajaja y yo creí que eso de traer un palo era perder el tiempo

Mittens: /solo me propuse a jugar con la bola de estambre/

"Penny os llama a comer, van a la cocina, acabando de comer, se dirigen a la habitación de Penny para dormir, Penny solo se limita a pensar, que mañana iría con Mittens para trabar con ella en el show, ahora era distinto, pues para ella ahora era más fácil vivir la vida de estrella, pues tiene a su héroe siempre, antes debía dejarlo en el set"

Bolt: /me acerqué a Mittens/ no puedo dormir

Mittens: ¿qué quieres?

Bolt: quiero saber más sobre el amor, solo mira a Penny

Penny:/estaba marcando un número/ hola, Julia, ¿es verdad que también tienes un perro como Bolt?

Julia en el teléfono: si, es una hembra

Penny: me gustaría que Bolt la conociera, quizás le guste

Mittens: jajaja, Bolt, no te preocupes, si te gusta, tú me dices que sientes y yo te diré si es amor o solo… que no sé, tengo sueño /me acosté/

Bolt: Mittens, enserio, ¿qué hago me enamoro de ella y ella no de mí?

Mittens: yo te diré que hacer, ahora déjame dormir

Bolt: Mittens enserio

Mittens: ya relájate orejón, con que solo te vea, dirá, hay es Bolt el súper perro me casaré con él, eso creo que dirá, ahora que duermas /cerré los ojos/

Bolt: Penny, ¿en qué estás pensando?

Penny: /ya había colgado y me quedé viendo como ambos hablaban/ ¿de qué hablan?

Bolt: ya que, Mittens me ve raro siempre que hablo contigo, así que adiós /cerré los ojos/

Penny: ¿Bolt?

Bolt: ¿qué quieres?

Penny: se que sigues molesto conmigo por tenerte tanto tiempo en el show, pero quiero que me perdones /abracé a Bolt/

Bolt: (no sé qué hacer, sigue sonando un eco en mi cabeza, Mittens diciéndome Penny no es real, ¿será qué es cierto después de todo?) /me aparté de Penny/ no puedo perdonarte, hasta estar seguro de que seas real

Penny: perdón, yo no quería tenerte encerrado en ese mundo /me quedé dormida con la culpa en mi cabeza resonando/

Bolt: creo que lo único real en mi vida hasta ahora es Mittens y Rhino

"Luego se queda dormido mientras que Mittens acomoda sus ideas"

Mittens: (jajaja, Bolt con una pareja, ¿cómo hará?, debo ayudarle, pues esa será una manera de agradecerle por esta nueva vida, espero que todo salga bien, él me hizo feliz y yo haré que él sea feliz también)

"Al día siguiente, Penny se empieza a organizarse para ir al show, Bolt solo decidió ir, no tenía muchas ganas de volver a ser un falso héroe, quería quedarse en casa viendo TV con Rhino o seguir su entrenamiento con Mittens, pero no le quedó de otra, después de volver a actuar, se quedó un rato pensando, en cómo pudo quedarse tanto tiempo ahí, sin darse cuenta de que nada era real, creció lejos de el mundo, el mundo que fue alguna vez en que estuvo antes de ingresar al show, cuando salieron de ahí, llegaron a casa y se bajó, se sintió un poco bien, pues ahora está en la realidad, tiene a su amigos, personas aunque no confía mucho en ellas, pero se siente bien haber salido de ese lugar"

=patio de la casa=

Bolt: /estaba echado en el césped/ Mittens, no quiero volver al show

Mittens: tienes que volver, aunque sea una mentira, sabes que lo que ocurre es falso, no te preocupes, no es tan malo

Bolt: a veces quisiera… haberme quedado en las vegas

Mittens: no mi hiciste caso, pero Bolt, Penny en verdad te ama, no puedes dejarla así nada más

Bolt: por esa razón sigo aquí, pero, ¿qué tal si ella no es mi verdadera persona?

Mittens: Bolt, escúchame, tienes que quedarte aquí

Bolt: tienes razón, siempre tienes razón

Mittens: gracias, Bolt, no pienses más en eso, disfruta de la vida y ya, el pasado hay que dejarlo atrás, estás en el presente, todo es diferente ahora

Bolt: /abracé a Mittens/ gracias

Mittens: ok, suficiente

Bolt: /dejé de abrazarla/ ¿qué sigue ahora?

Mittens: pues, si quieres a una chica, solo tienes que preocuparte por ella, ayudarla si lo necesita, tienes que ser amable con ella, no colgarla de un puente

Bolt: jajaja

Mittens: jajaja, es fácil, aunque a veces tienes ese miedo, que cuando estás cerca de ella, se te hace difícil hablar o tomar decisiones, por temor a quedar en ridículo

Bolt: es por eso, que no me vas a pasear si ella está cerca

Mittens: por favor, solo fue una vez, ya, ahora Penny te seguirá paseando

Bolt: ¿qué cosas no debo hacer para quedar en ridículo?

Mittens: pues no sé, no la cuelgues de un puente

Bolt: Mittens ya, aunque eso es algo que solo haría contigo

Mittens: ¿solo conmigo?

Bolt: era broma, continua

Mittens: a, sí, si quieres tenerla entre tus patas, solo hazla sentir bien, dile que es linda, que ella es tu vida, cosas así

Bolt: a… genial, gracias

Mittens: gracias a ti, por este nuevo hogar

Bolt: ¿cómo me quito ese miedo de hablarle?

Mittens: pues… eso lo veremos después, por ahora…

"Se escucha un auto llegar al frente, Penny y su madre salen a atenderlos, es la amiga de Penny, con su mascota Yessie"

Bolt: ¿es ella?

Mittens: ¿qué tal?

Bolt: pues… no lo sé

Mittens: /empujé a Bolt hasta ella/

Yessie: hola, ¡no puede ser!, ¡es Bolt la súper estrella!

Bolt: sí, eso creo

Yessie: guao, nunca me dijeron que venía a la casa de Bolt

Bolt: ok, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Yessie: mi nombre es Yessie, me alegra en serio me alegra saludarte

"Penny a unos metros, hablaba con su amiga"

Penny: creo, que ya se conocen, al parecer Yessie se emocionó mucho

Julia: jajaja, eso parece

Bolt: estás algo emocionada

Mittens: hola, mi nombre es Mittens

Yessie: hola, soy Yessie, Bolt, ¿ella es tu amiga?

Bolt: a…

Continuará… boten por que responderá Bolt:

a) No , es una gata del vecino

b) Sí, es mi amiga

c) No creo que importe

d) Es mi prisionera [bromear]


	3. Capítulo 3: amiga o pareja

Capítulo 3: amiga o pareja

Bolt: a…, claro, ella es mi amiga, nos conocimos en Nueva York, es una larga historia

Yessie: genial, a mí también me gusta ser amiga de los gatos

Mittens: eso es bueno (no tendré que esconderme de Yessie)

Bolt: ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Yessie: mi persona solo venía a visitar a la tuya, pero no sabía que era la persona de una gran estrella de TV

Bolt: ok, ¿qué tal si jugamos a traer el palo?

Yessie: ¿qué?, pero eso se juega entre un perro y una persona

Bolt: ¿eh?

Mittens: Bolt, a… creo que mejor juegan a hacer carreras

"Entonces Bolt, Yessie y Mittens, van hasta el parque y se devuelven, gana Bolt, lo sigue Yessie, por alguna razón Mittens se pierde, Bolt no lo nota, solo se dispone a intentar jugar con Yessie. Pasan media hora jugando, hasta que Bolt decide contarle todo a Yessie"

Yessie: ¿enserio?

Bolt: si, Mittens me ha estado enseñando a ser un perro como cualquier otro, porque yo nunca estuve con uno, hasta ahora

Yessie: ¿soy la primera que juega contigo?

Bolt: si

Yessie: genial /abracé a Bolt, luego me aparté de él, Bolt me miraba extrañado, yo solo me sonrojé/

Bolt: pues sí, espero no haberte decepcionado

Yessie: claro que no

Bolt: por favor no le digas a nadie

Yessie: será un secreto, no te preocupes, mi héroe

"Luego Yessie sube al auto con su persona muy contenta"

Yessie: (pues estoy segura de que si le termino de enseñar más juegos de perros, quizás él llegue a quererme mucho, lo cual desde que lo vi, quise que pasara eso, vivir con mi héroe, lo miraba actuar en ese show, se veía sin miedo, fuerte, no por los poderes, si no que era como si él fuera un héroe de verdad, quiero que seamos pareja, estoy segura de que Bolt quizás no, pero de alguna forma, lograría enamorarlo, púes se ve que se siente mal, por a ver estado encerrado en ese mundo, al menos la suerte está de mi lado, escuché que para eso me trajo mi persona, para que fuera la pareja de él)

"Se van, Bolt se percata de que Mittens no está"

=Frente de la casa de Bolt=

Bolt: (Mittens quizás quiso dejarnos un espacio, ¿nos habrá estado observando?, espero que sí, quiero saber si esa perra está enamorada de mí, o algo así) ¡Mittens!

"Mittens se acerca lentamente por detrás de Bolt, para sorprenderlo"

Mittens: hola orejón

Bolt: /me sobre salté/ ¡a!, no vuelvas a hacer eso, eres muy sigilosa

Mittens: así puse a trabajar a esas palomas para mí, estaba hablando con ellas, ¿cómo te fue?

Bolt: le conté que me estás enseñando a ser un perro, como nos conocimos, todo

Mittens: ¿qué te dijo?

Bolt: que ella me enseñaría también, me enseño un juego, se llama algo así como a buscar el hueso que el otro entierra

Mittens: así, se me olvidaba ese, pero no vamos a jugar, no quiero enterrar huesos, no es cosa de gatos

Bolt: si tú lo dices, ¿crees que ella esté enamorada de mí?

Mittens: la próxima vez estaré más cerca, para ver como actúa

Bolt: ¿cómo sabes si está enamorada de mí?

Mittens: porque soy una chica

Bolt: ok, dijo que quizás vendría mañana

Mittens: genial, se me ocurre algo nuevo

"Mittens lleva a Bolt al parque, le dice que hay algo que quiere que haga, que le haría un gran, gran, gran favor, espantar a un gato que la está molestando"

Bolt: /estaba frente a Mittens/ ¿qué quieres que haga?

Mittens: verás, hay un gato que me está molestando, no lo lastimes, solo asústalo, es que está intentando coquetearme

Bolt: ¿qué?

Mittens: Bolt, eres un perro muy lindo

Bolt: gracias Mittens

Mittens: eso es coquetear

Bolt: ¿por qué?

Mittens: cuando a un chico está enamorado de una chica, la coquetea

Bolt: ¿estás enamorada de mí?

Mittens: a… claro que no, es solo un ejemplo, mira aquí viene

Gato: hola preciosa, ¿quieres dar un paseo?

Bolt: /agarré al gato como hice con Mittens, luego lo llevé a un puente/

Gato: ¿qué quieres amigo?

Bolt: no soy tu amigo, sabes a que he venido gato

Mittens: romeo, promete que no volverás a molestarme nunca más

Gato: no, ni aunque me lancen de un puente

Bolt: voy a empezar a bostezar

Gato: no matarás mi amor, pulgoso

Bolt: /solté al gato/

Mittens: ¡Bolt!, ¿Qué hiciste?

Bolt: luego de ese golpe, no volverá a molestar

Mittens: /mire hacia abajo, el gato salió corriendo/ que suerte que los gatos tienen nueve vidas

"Luego se escucha al gato gritar me quedan 2 vidas"

Bolt: creo que debería tirarlo de un noveno piso entonces, así si te dejará en paz

Mittens: Bolt, enserio, ¿por qué lo tiraste?

Bolt: él dijo que ni aunque lo lanzaran de un puente, así que lo tire, sé que no valía la pena, sabía que iba a quedar vivo, como esos gatos de Cálico

Mittens: ese gato, no me dejará en paz

Bolt: ¿a, no?

"Bolt va a buscar al gato, lo corretea hasta que este se sube a un árbol"

Bolt: es hora de mi súper ladrido

"Bolt empieza a ladrar y ladrar, hasta que llega una camioneta de control de animales, el sujeto solo encerró al gato callejero, no a Bolt, porque tenía su placa, solo lo llevó a su dirección, Penny castigo a Bolt encerrándolo un día, Mittens llega a casa"

=sala, horas de la tarde=

Bolt: Mittens, te dije que funcionaría

Mittens: gracias Bolt, pero… te castigaron

Bolt: no importa

Mittens: ¿enserio?

Bolt: ya me divertí mucho por hoy

Mittens: ¿por qué?

Bolt: luego de molestar a ese gato, no sé, pero me calló mal

Mittens: ¿por qué lo tiraste y a mí no?

Bolt: porque… no sé, te necesitaba con vida

Mittens: claro, me necesitabas viva

Bolt: lo siento

Mittens: no importa ya, ¿qué harás ahora?

Bolt: ir a ver la TV con Rhino, aunque eso no me guste mucho, siempre se la pasa viendo películas de acción

Mittens: ¿seguimos tu entrenamiento entonces?

Bolt: claro, ¿desde cuándo te molestaba ese gato?

Mittens: desde que estábamos en el parque, me miró y se enamoró de mí

Bolt: jajaja

Mittens: ¿qué es tan gracioso?

Bolt: que el gato me pidió que lo tirara, dijo que no importaba que lo tiraran de un puente

Mittens: Bolt, no vuelvas a hacer eso

Bolt: está bien

Mittens: ¿en qué estábamos?

Bolt: ¿qué hace una chica cuando está enamorada?

Mittens: pues se siente bien cuando tiene a su macho al lado, pues solo quiere estar a su lado

Bolt: ¿cómo Yessie?

Mittens: pues duraron casi toda la mañana juntos, quizás son el uno para el otro, es tu fan

Bolt: jajaja, más fan que Rhino

Mittens: no lo creo

Bolt: ¿qué hacen las parejas?

Mittens: pues, se dan abrazos, se dan besos, están todo el tiempo juntos

Bolt: ¿te llevas bien con Yessie?

Mittens: sí, ¿por qué?

Bolt: porque si me vuelvo su pareja, creo que se vendrá a vivir con nosotros

Mittens: por mí está bien, siempre y cuando no me cambien por ella

Bolt: jajaja, no creo que Penny te cambie por ella

Mittens: eso espero

Penny: /miraba a mis mascotas/ hola chicos, ¿de qué hablan?

Bolt: cosas de la vida

Penny: ¿sabes Bolt?, creo que ya no estás castigado

Bolt: ¿enserio? /decía feliz/

Penny: pues te he tenido mucho tiempo encerrado en ese mundo del show, creo que deberías salir de casa más seguido, aunque con Mittens cuidándote, espero que no empieces a ladrarle como loco, así como hiciste con ese gato /me quedé pensando unos segundos/ ¿por qué no haces lo mismo con Mittens?, empiezo a creer que esconden algo

Bolt: ¿eh?

Mittens: jajaja, eso sí sería una locura

Penny: los estoy vigilando /me levanté y fui a separar a Rhino del TV/

Bolt: ¿qué quiso decir con eso?

Mittens: eso no importa, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Bolt: seguir con preguntas, ¿qué se siente un abrazo, un beso?

Mittens: pues, he ido que se siente muy cálido, dulce

Bolt: ¿cómo consigo abrazar y besar a Yessie?

Mittens: muy fácil, solo pasa tiempo con ella, si ella te ama, será pronto que te lo dirá, serán muy felices y tendrán unos lindos cachorritos

Bolt: ¿qué?

Mittens: no me digas que también te tengo que decir eso

Bolt: mejor después (me gustaría saber que se siente un beso)

Mittens: ¿alguna pregunta?

Bolt: quiero saber que siente besar

Mittens: tengo una idea, si viene Yessie, le vas a robar un beso, aunque quizás ella… no te ame y se enoje contigo, mejor esperas

Bolt: ok

Mittens: o quizás solo se sonroje

Bolt: ¿sé qué?

Mittens: cuando la chica de la que estás enamorado, te dice algo como eres muy considerado conmigo, por ayudarla cada rato, eso quizás te provoque el sonrojo

Bolt: ya quiero que venga

Mittens: no te desesperes

Bolt: tienes razón, no voy a dormir esta noche

Mittens: jajaja, hay Bolt, si quieres te ayudo a dormir

Bolt: ¿cómo?

Mittens: golpeándote con un bate

Bolt: ¿qué?

Mittens: era broma

"Bolt y Mittens salen a jugar con la manguera, Bolt moja a Mittens, esta solo se ríe, le quita la manguera y lo moja, luego Penny llega y ambos la mojan, al llegar la noche, se secan y van a comer algo, luego en la habitación de Penny, Penny, Rhino y Mittens duermen, pero Bolt está muy ansioso por que sea mañana, eso le provoca problemas para dormir, se acomoda de una forma y otra, pero no consigue conciliar el sueño"

Bolt: /desperté a Mittens/ no puedo dormir

Mittens: Bolt, tengo sueño /volví a cerrar los ojos/

Bolt: Mittens

Mittens: no sé cómo hacerte dormir

Bolt: ¿estás segura?

"Mittens baja a la cocina con Bolt, saca algo de leche del refrigerador, le sirve en un plato, Bolt se lo toma, luego suben y este se queda dormido, pero ahora es Mittens quien no puede dormir"

Mittens: gracias orejón, ahora no puedo dormir

"Mittens piensa como dormir, va a la cocina por leche, pero le dio a Bolt lo que quedaba, así sube y se queda mirando a Bolt"

Mittens: tengo frío /miré la ventana, intenté cerrarla pero no pude/ Bolt, espero que no te moleste que me acueste a un lado de ti

"Mittens se echa junto a Bolt, empieza a sentirse calientita, el sueño vuelve y en menos de un minuto, cae en un profundo sueño, al empezar el nuevo día, Penny se levanta de primero"

Penny: /miraba a Mittens y Bolt/ ¿pero qué tenemos aquí?

Rhino: ¿qué ocurre? /desperté de un sueño de acción/ súper Rhino mantiene las calles seguras del malvado doctor Cálico

"Rhino baja a comer, luego a ejercitarse, Penny baja a hablar con su amiga Julia, la madre de Penny sale a trabajar, Bolt y Mittens se despiertan"

Bolt: ¿qué haces aquí?

Mittens: hola /me puse apenada/ lo siento, no quería incomodarte, es que anoche entraba mucho frío, no había más leche y Rhino empezó a empujarme con su esfera, así que me acosté aquí junto a ti

Bolt: no te preocupes

Mittens: solo tenía frío

Bolt: a…

Continuará… Bolt dirá lo siguiente:

a) Bolt: a… pero solo las parejas duermen juntas

b) Bolt: a… solo bajemos a comer, ya quiero que llegué Yessie

c) Bolt: a… los abrazos son cálidos, ¿no, por qué no pediste uno?

d) Bolt: a… ¿vas a seguir durmiendo junto a mí?

e) Bolt: a… ¿Cuándo estás enamorado sueñas con esa chica?, porque soñé contigo

f) Bolt: a… ¿qué crees que piense Penny?

Con solo dos votos de una opción, empiezo a escribir el próximo capítulo, adiós que estén bien.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4:

Bolt: a… ¿Cuándo estás enamorado sueñas con esa chica?, porque soñé contigo

Mittens: ¿qué?, pues sí, estás con ella y pues puede que como pareja, o la estás abrazando… pero, ¿yo estaba en tu sueño?

Bolt: sí, no entiendo

Mittens: ¿qué pasó en ese sueño?

Bolt: pues tú y yo…

"Se escucha a Yessie llegar, Bolt baja rápidamente de la cama y va a buscarla"

Mittens: ¿eh? (creo que intenta esconderme algo…)

"Mittens baja a comer, de paso a la cocina, ve a Bolt, Yessie, Penny y Julia, al terminar de comer llega Bolt"

Bolt: /me dirigí a mi plato/

Mittens: ¿estás enamorado de Yessie?

Bolt: no sé, pero creo que ella si se enamoró de mi

Mittens: suerte con eso chico

Bolt: gracias Mittens

"Bolt termina de comer y va con Yessie, Mittens los mira jugar en el patio, desde la ventana de la cocina, se divierten mucho, pues Bolt no sabía si estaba enamorado de ella, pero eso no le importaba, solo estaba feliz jugando varios juegos, XD. Mittens decide salir a dar un paseo por el barrio, cuando se llega la hora de almorzar, Julia y su mascota se van, Mittens regresa, se ve cansada"

Rhino: Mittens, te vez cansada

Mittens: un perro loco me persiguió por toda la ciudad, como no voy a estar cansada

Rhino: jajaja, ahora mejor tomas una siesta o tomas un poco de agua

Mittens: gracias por la sugerencia

Rhino: ok, yo estaré en una misión secreta, voy a echarle un ojo a tu romeo

Mittens: ¿quién te lo dijo?

Rhino: te estuve vigilando ayer

Mittens: a veces me asustas

Rhino: suerte ayudando a Bolt con su pareja, mi héroe encontró al amor de su vida, te agradezco por ayudarle

"Rhino sale luego de comer, Mittens solo se propone a comer, pero Bolt la detiene"

Bolt: Mittens, ¿dónde estabas?, se supone que me ayudarías

Mittens: lo olvidé

Bolt: no importa

"Ambos comen de sus platos, pero se dan cuenta de que se equivocaron"

Bolt: /escupí lo que tenía en la boca/ esto es atún

Mittens: esto es purina

"Ambos cambian de plato, pero dicen que ya no tienen hambre, luego se echan a reír, cuando se percatan de que Penny también se reía, luego le dice a su madre, Bolt le pregunta a Mittens que si le gusto, ella le dice que no"

Mittens: ¿qué tal el atún?

Bolt: no me gustó mucho

Mittens: tu comida no es de lo peor, cuando aguantas mucho tiempo sin comer, cualquier vocado es sabroso

Bolt: guao, solo pase hambre luego de que saltamos del camión

Mittens: ¿saltamos?, tú me halaste

Bolt: lo sé, pero ya quedo en el pasado

Mittens: ok, tienes razón, ahora nos reímos de ese pasado

Bolt: cierto

"Luego Penny lleva a Rhino, Mittens y Bolt al parque, Mittens sigue su entrenamiento, mientras Penny mira cada rato a Mittens como diciéndole que se aman, Mittens solo ignora esto, pues le parecería absurdo pensar que ella iba a ser la pareja de un no tan lunático perro como Bolt, este ni sabe a lo que Penny se refiere, lo cual es bueno para Mittens, porque de no ser así, Bolt le llenaría la cabeza con preguntas, Rhino le enseña a Penny el truco de levantar un mantel con los platos encima, sin derribarlos, empieza con unas botellas, las cuales rompe y luego recoge los restos para tirarlos a un basurero, se les llega así la noche de este gran día. De regreso a casa, Bolt juega a perseguir a Mittens, Rhino solo los sigue en su nueva esfera, Penny se dedica a mirarlos y sonreír, pues en ocasiones, Mittens jugaba a perseguir a Bolt, lo cual se le hiso divertido e irónico, al llegar a casa, la madre de Penny los espera para servirles sus comidas, al terminar, ven una película de terror, sobre actividad paranormal en un hotel de Bogotá, Rhino al asustarse en una de las apariciones de aquél fantasma, se asusta tanto que abraza fuertemente a Mittens"

Rhino: /estaba abrazando a alguien, creí que era Bolt, hasta que vi a Mittens, entonces me separé/ lo siento, es que ese fantasma y, el hotel, la chica que se calló por la puerta abierta del ascensor…

Mittens: /le tapé la boca con mi pata/ nunca hablaremos de esto

Rhino: /acerté/

Bolt: jajaja, Rhino, sí que eres chistoso

Rhino: quizás mi fuente es la comedia

Mittens: no lo creo, a penas te soporto cantando por las noches luego de que amenazas al del ojo verde en tus sueños

Rhino: ¿cómo sabes lo que sueño?

Mittens: narras todo lo que sueñas, dormido para completar

Bolt: shhh, quiero ver la película

Mittens y Rhino: ok

"Terminaron de ver la película, luego se fueron a dormir a sus habitaciones"

=Habitación de Penny=

Rhino: no voy a dormir en tres noches

Mittens: jajaja, te dije que no miraras esa película, es solo gente desocupada, que quiere joder tus sueños con terror

Bolt: jajaja, Mittens, no seas tan mala con Rhino, recuerda que él ha cambiado mucho contigo, al menos te llama por tu nombre

Rhino: Mittens, ¿puedo dormir junto a ti?

Mittens: ¡¿qué?!

Bolt: /me eché a reír sobre la cama/

Mittens: claro que no

Rhino: ok, iré abajo, conseguiré alguien que si quiere acompañarme

Bolt: /me eché cerca de Penny, quien parecía ya haberse quedado dormida/ que duermas Penny

Penny: hace calor/abrí la ventana/ buenas noches chicos

Mittens: ¿así que fuiste tú?... mmm, Bolt…

Bolt: ¿quieres dormir junto a mí?

Mittens: no, te iba a sugerir que me ayudaras a cerrar la ventana

Bolt: ok /me levanté, juntos pudimos cerrar la ventana/

"Luego de eso se acuestan a dormir, pero una hora después, Penny se despierta porque tiene calor, se da un baño, luego abre la ventana y se queda dormida de nuevo"

Mittens: /estaba soñando que estaba de polizona en un barco de pesca, que estaba comiéndome varios tipos de peces, luego me desperté, tenía frío, miré hacia la ventana, estaba abierta, miré a Bolt y estaba dormido, intenté cerrarla, pero no lo conseguí, intenté conciliar el sueño, pero el frío no me dejaba, luego bajé y me dormí en el sofá/

"Rhino estaba en la cocina, intentando buscar una pasta para dormir, como las que usaba su anterior dueña, no encontró nada, luego fue y se acostó sobre algo raro que estaba en el sofá, estaba oscuro, así que no vio que era. Al día siguiente se da cuenta que está sobre Mittens"

Rhino: ¡un gato!

Mittens: /me desperté de salto/ ¿qué pasa?

Rhino: dormí sobre ti anoche

Mittens: no lo puedo creer, no soy tú almohada

Rhino: estaba oscuro, creí que eras ropa que temblaba

Mittens: ¿enserio?

Rhino: eres mi cama y punto

"empiezan una larga discusión, que por falta de ideas y un poco de desesperación por actualizar, les pediré que se imaginen esa discusión… ¿ya terminaron?, bien, a los pocos segundos llega Bolt, mirándolos extrañado"

Mittens: tú te aprovechas de que Bolt no me deja comerte

Rhino: no me comas, soy demasiado joven para morir así

Bolt: ¿de qué están hablando? Y ¿por qué Mittens te levantaste tan temprano?

Mittens: Rhino cree que soy su cama y no dormí en la habitación de Penny por el frío que entra de la ventana, así que me vine a dormir en el sofá, Rhino luego se acostó sobre mí, le pareció muy cómodo y estamos discutiendo, así que ve a comer, cuando terminemos, vamos a comer

Bolt: ok… /cuando me fui a la cocina, seguí escuchando su discusión hasta que terminé de comer/

"Mittens entra a la cocina, de mal humor, pues no pudo dormir mucho"

Mittens: /empecé a comer/

Bolt: te ves algo… mal

Mittens: ¿te importa estoy comiendo? /dije aún enojada por la discusión con Rhino/

Bolt: ¿por qué me hablas así?

Mittens: es que… ¡soy un gato!, debo dormir mucho, me gusta dormir mucho, si no duermo, me pongo de mal humor

Bolt: no tienes que desahogarte conmigo

Mittens: hablamos después, ahora como y me voy a dormir

Bolt: (guao, esta es otra Mittens, quizás será mejor que la ayude a dormir)

"Cuando Mittens termina de comer, Bolt la sigue hasta el cuarto de Penny, Mittens se acuesta, Bolt se echa a un lado"

Bolt: ¿te ayudo a dormir?

Mittens: perdón por cómo te traté

Bolt: no te preocupes, me tratabas peor antes, ahora solo duerme

Mittens: gracias Bolt, por ser tan considerado, ve y juega un poco

Bolt: pero… /sin decir nada más, la dejé ahí, no quería molestarla más, aunque ahora tendría que buscar algo para hacer/ (antes me ponía alerta por si algún enemigo atacaba, ahora solo tengo que… no sé qué hacer, Rhino de seguro estará viendo TV, Penny por alguna razón sigue dormida)

"Es sábado, aunque Penny no va a la escuela, le gusta dormir más los fines de semana"

Bolt: (quizás venga Yessie, aunque no creo estar enamorado de ella, me gusta jugar mucho con ella)

"Bolt decide ir al jardín a esperar si viene, pasan unos 20 minutos, luego entra, intenta encender el TV, Rhino había salido a echarle un ojo al loco que está enamorado de Mittens, dejó el Televisor apagado , no lo consiguió, así que solo se dedicó a esperar que algo emocionante ocurriera, se sentó a esperar en el sofá"

Continuará…

Bolt decide hacer lo siguiente:

a) Ir a dormir junto a Mittens

b) Salir a dar un paseo por el barrio

c) Despertar a Mittens y contarle que fue lo que soñó con ella

d) Despertar a Mittens e insistirle que jueguen

e) Preparar una trampa para Mittens cuando despierte: cuando sepa que baja, llamarla al patio y echarle agua fría

f) Ir con Mittens y darle un abrazo


	5. capítulo 5: ¿?

Capítulo 5:

Bolt: /estaba sentado en el sofá/ mejor me voy a dormir, me gustaría hacer algo, pero creo que no tengo más opciones…

"Bolt finalmente decide ir a la habitación de Penny a dormir un rato, se echa junto a Mittens, pasan los minutos y luego Mittens se despierta de una pesadilla"

Mittens: ¡a! /respiraba rápidamente/ ¡Bolt ayuda!

Bolt: /desperté de un brinco/ ¡Cálico!... digo… ¿qué pasa?

Mittens: no, lo siento, solo fue una pesadilla cachorro

Bolt: Mittens, no soy un cachorro

Mittens: jajaja, lo sé… bueno, si fue Cálico

Bolt: jajaja, no es buena idea dormir de día entonces

Mittens: tienes razón, iré a dar una vuelta /decía bajando de la cama y saliendo de la habitación, pero…/

Bolt: Mittens, espera

Mittens: /voltee a verlo/ ¿qué quieres?

Bolt: ¿qué se supone que hace un perro cuando no tiene algo interesante por hacer?

Mittens: bueno, pues…

"Luego por la puerta para perros sale corriendo Mittens con Bolt persiguiéndola"

Bolt: esto es muy divertido

Mittens: solo era una idea /decía corriendo de Bolt/

"Penny en ese momento sale a patio y ve a Bolt persiguiendo a Mittens, los observa detenidamente, se da cuenta de que están como jugando, así que solo se dedica a mirarlos"

Bolt: Mittens, solo quiero jugar contigo…

Mittens: Bolt, no quiero que me hagas tomar agua del inodoro

Bolt: aja, querías que yo lo hiciera, ¿no?, gatita…

Mittens: /me detuve, luego Bolt tropezó conmigo rodando unos metros/ ¡Bolt! /corrí con él/

Bolt: /me levanté/ estoy bien, estoy bien

Mittens: no me vuelvas a llamar gatita

Bolt: ¿por qué?

Mittens: o te presento a las garras /decía mostrándole mis patas/

Bolt: le diré a Penny que te las corte

Mittens: ja, ella no te entenderá

Bolt: ¿enserio?... ¿cómo crees que le dije lo de los aliens?

Mittens: ok, tu ganas /decía entregándome/

Penny: /llegué junto a ellos/ pero... ¿qué hacen?

Bolt: persigo gatos

Mittens: me correteaba por todas partes

Penny: Bolt, eres un perro malo, no debes andar correteando gatos, no es buena idea

Bolt: Mittens, ¿por qué es mala idea corretearte?

Mittens: porque te ves como un loco

Bolt: ¿un qué?

Mittens: olvídalo…

Penny: ¿tienen hambre?

Mittens: si, tanto correr me dio mucha hambre

Bolt: yo también quiero comer

"Los tres entran a comer, Penny les pregunta si saben dónde está esta Rhino, ellos solo se quedan mirándola, luego Penny se va a buscarlo por toda la casa, luego entra Rhino, este va a su plato, acaba con todo y se sienta a ver TV, en eso Penny lo mira ahí y le pregunta dónde estaba, él le dice que eso es confidencial, Penny solo se ríe, Mittens le pregunta lo mismo, para recibir la misma respuesta de este"

Bolt: Mittens… mejor vamos a seguir jugando

Mittens: no, ya me cansé de correr, a menos que…

"En unos momentos, sale Bolt por la puerta para mascotas, siendo perseguido por Mittens, al frente Excavador se queda mirándolos"

Excavador: Bolt... tengo que alejar esa gata de tu vida amigo…

"Pasa este día, pero al día siguiente a Mittens y Bolt les esperan muchas sorpresas"

=Día siguiente, 8:00 a.m.=

Bolt: /desperté como cualquier día, todo tranquilo, demasiado/ ¿Penny?... ¿Mittens?

"Estaba totalmente solo… salió al jardín, encontró a Jessie"

Jessie: /estaba asustada/ Bolt, no tienes mucho tiempo... unos gatos entraron y se llevaron a tu amiga, tus dueños salieron temprano

Bolt: Jessie, gracias, ¿hacia dónde se fueron?

Jessie: van a una ciudad llamada Nueva… Nueva…

Bolt: Nueva York

Jessie: eso, espera y vas a rescatarla con tus dueños…

Bolt: ¡no!, tengo que ir ya por ella

Jessie: ¿por qué te preocupa tanto?

Bolt: ella me sacó de un mundo que no existía, ella me ha enseñado como es el mundo, me abrió los ojos, además… ¿con quién voy a jugar cuando no estés?

Jessie: suerte… galán…

Bolt: a… gracias /decía extrañado, luego inicie mi viaje/

"Mientras Bolt iniciaba su largo viaje, en un lugar remoto de Nueva York. Un grupo de gatos tenían encerrada a Mittens en una jaula para mascotas, en una casa medio abandonada, pues ahí vivían gatos callejeros, entre ellos… Juan, el gato que se había enamorado hace poco de Mittens, estaba junto a su jaula"

Juan: hermosa gatita… siento que tenga que haber hecho esto, pero… no me diste más opciones, además excavador me obligó a hacerlo

Mittens: ¿qué?, Bolt vendrá y te morderá hasta matarte

Juan: hay sí que miedo tengo, tu amorcito vendrá a sacarte, nunca me encontrará acá

Mittens: me rastreará con su olfato

Juan: ¡ja!, ¿segura de qué después de salir de ese mundo, podrá usar su olfato en el mundo real?

Mittens: /agaché la cabeza/

"Con lo que no contaba Juan, era que Rhino se había subido con ellos en el avión"

Rhino: /salí de una bolsa con comida para gatos/ ¡aja!

Juan: guao, el paquete trae un premio, se ve exquisito

Rhino: /saqué dos bolas de comida y se las lancé en los ojos/ toma eso /corrí hasta la puerta de la celda/ hola gata, ¿cómo te ha ido?

Mittens: nunca creí que diría esto, pero que alegría verte Rhino, ahora trae esa llave

Rhino: ¿qué me darás a cambio?

Mittens: la mitad de mi comida por una semana

Rhino: hecho…

"Rhino va por las llaves que Mittens le señala, abre la puerta de la jaula y salen por una ventana, cuando Juan se recuperó de la vista, avisó a todos que se había ido, van Mittens y Rhino hacia la ciudad, ahí Mittens se encuentra con sus amigos"

Mittens: hola de nuevo, no vengo esta vez a esclavizarlos, ni a vengarme

Saúl: genial, eso de que algún día alguien… olvídalo

Rhino: hola reclutas, necesitamos poner resistencia a esos 45 gatos que están por llegar

Louis: lo siento Mittens, pero no vamos a luchar contra gatos

Mittens: solo quiero que me consigan un mapa

Joey: eso será pan comido

"Se van y a los pocos minutos vuelven con un mapa de Estados Unidos"

Rhino: buen trabajo soldados, pueden retirarse

Mittens: Rhino, será mejor que nos demos prisa a irnos de aquí

Rhino: tienes razón, otra aventura nos espera

Mittens: esta vez solos tú y yo

Joey: acaso… ¿son pareja?

"Mittens y Rhino se miran un momento"

Mittens y Rhino: ¡no!

Joey: ok, no se enojen

"Las palomas se despiden y se van, mientras Bolt lucha contra su peor enemigo…"

=Tienda de correo 10:00 a.m.=

Bolt: /estaba dentro de una caja llena de polietileno/ (ahora a salvar a Mittens, de nuevo…)

"Se acerca un hombre, carga la caja hasta el camión y cierra la puerta de este, luego el camión arranca"

=En un callejón de Nueva York=

Mittens: tengo hambre…

Rhino: no pienses comerme

Mittens: no, además me salvaste la vida, nunca creí que le diría esto a un hámster…

Rhino: es que, según Bolt, te necesitamos viva, jajaja era broma

Mittens: según Bolt… (Bolt… Bolt… ¿estará preocupado por nosotros? Quizás sí, a lo mejor estará durmiendo)

Rhino: ¿qué estás pensando gata?

Mittens: que eres un buen amigo después de todo

Rhino: pues gracias, supongo, ahora tenemos que empezar el viaje de vuelva a casa, pero los malos intentarán evitarlo, andando, queda mucho camino por delante /después de mi discurso, salimos del callejón y empezamos nuestro segundo viaje/

"mientras con Bolt"

Bolt: /estaba en un camión que al parecer me llevaría con Mittens/ (tengo que salvarte, porque siento que eres la única en este mundo que ha sido sincera conmigo, ¿por qué me siento tan preocupado por Mittens?, quizás deba preguntarle esto luego, que últimamente me he sentido muy diferente, a como me sentía en el show, todo es real ahora, llegaré con ella y la traeré a su hogar de nuevo, wow, ahora que lo pienso, con ella he vivido aventuras de acción reales) es genial

"El ladrido de Bolt se escuchó en la cabina, el chofer se detiene, a ver atrás y encuentra a Bolt, lo lleva a un refugio y para luego ser llevado a casa"

=En Nueva York, edificio abandonado=

Rhino: /estaba usando un pc para ver unos vídeos en una página llamada youtube/ jajaja, le daré clic en me gusta

Mittens: /el vídeo me causaba risa, era un humano intentando entregar el correo, pero un perro no lo dejaba/ jajaja, un momento… ¿qué se supone que hacemos aquí?

Rhino: no llegaremos a Hollywood sin que un grupo de 45 mininos nos busquen, saben que vamos para allá, así que lo más seguro es quedarnos acá para despistarlos, luego de un mes volveremos con el gran Bolt, cuando esos gatos vallan a buscarte a casa, Bolt les dará la golpiza de su vida /decía haciendo representaciones de lo que decía/

Mittens: ¡Bolt!

Rhino: ¿qué te preocupa?, Bolt es mega increíble

Mittens: no lo entiendes, el no es un héroe real, no estamos en su mundo

Rhino: espera… ¿ya no estamos en la caja mágica?

Mittens: /me quedé impresionada por su respuesta/ ¿por fin entendiste?  
Rhino: estoy algo confundido, entonces… ok, te entiendo, pero debemos quedarnos aquí

Mittens: ¡no!, Bolt no sabrá pelear de verdad

"Ambos se miran asombrados"

Rhino: muy bien, pero no creo que Bolt se quiera enfrentar a ellos, además no lo buscan a él

Mittens: cierto /decía aliviada/

Rhino: Mittens… por casualidad… ¿por qué te preocupa tanto Bolt?

Continuará…

Mittens responderá lo siguiente:

a) Mittens: no preguntes

b) Mittens: es que es mi mejor amigo, me dio un hogar y humanos que me quieren

c) Mittens: creo que no lo sé, solo… siento esa preocupación

d) Mittens: ¿tú qué crees?

e) Mittens: creo que siento algo por él, pero mejor olvídalo, debe ser solo…

f) Mittens: ¿por qué viniste a salvarme después de cómo te he tratado?


	6. Capítulo 6: sospechas de Rhino

Capítulo 6: sospechas de Rhino

Mittens: creo que siento algo por él, pero mejor olvídalo, debe ser solo…  
Rhino: ¡wow!

Mittens: shhh, vamos Rhino… cálmate…  
Rhino: ok, tienes razón, tiene que ser una mentira… ¿dónde dices que dormiremos?  
=Mientras que en la casa de Bolt=  
Bolt: /salí heroicamente por la puerta para perros/ es hora de salvar a mi mejor amiga y amigo

"Entonces Bolt inicia un viaje para ir a Nueva York, pasan dos días y Bolt continua sin parar, hasta que casi sin fuerzas logra llegar"  
Bolt: /miraba a lo lejos la ciudad/ ¡lo he logrado!  
=Edificio abandonado, 9:00 a.m.=  
Mittens: /despertaba/ buenos días Rhino… /voltee a ver a todos lados y no estaba Rhino/ ¿Rhino?

Rhino: /subía por las escaleras con comida en una bolsa/ hola Mittens, ¿cómo estás?  
Mittens: algo preocupada, pues quizás Penny ya me halla reemplazado  
Rhino: /le entregaba la comida/ disfruta mi regalito  
Mittens: /abrí la bolsa y había una lata de atún/ genial gracias Rhino /le di un abrazo/  
Rhino: /me separé/ si, suficiente… me costó algo de trabajo conseguirlo…  
=5 minutos antes=  
Rhino: /llegaba al edificio/ (no puede ser, disfruté tanto esa comida de aquél restaurante que olvidé traerle algo a Mittens… ¿qué hago?, la comida no llueve del cielo) /pero en ese momento pasa un camión del cual cae una caja con mercancía, me acerqué a la caja y encontré 16 latas de atún/  
=actualmente=  
Mittens: no importa, te agradezco el esfuerzo…

Rhino: súper Rhino te sorprende día a día

Mittens: ¿sabes?, creo que esta es otra personalidad tuya…  
Rhino: o vamos… que sepa que en realidad no estoy en un programa de tv, no significa que estaba loco, o que sea otro hámster

Mittens: lo que me sorprende es que ayer tarde en la noche te escuchaba ejercitándote…  
Rhino: es que quiero estar fuerte para cuando vuelva con Bolt, decirle… Bolt, cuidé a la prisionera por ti, me merezco un súper poder /decía haciendo una pose heroica/  
Mittens: ok… a veces dices cosas raras… pero ya me agradas roedor…

Rhino: gracias, ahora si me disculpas, tengo más latas de atún que buscar…  
=en la entrada del edificio=  
Rhino: /intentaba empujar la caja, pero pesaba mucho para mi/ necesitaré ayuda…  
"En ese momento pasaba un gato que buscaba a Mittens, pero al oír a Rhino va hacia él para sorprenderlo, mientras sacaba sus garras, pero Rhino lo había visto, así que cuando saltó hacia él, levantó una lata de atún y golpeo al gato con esta, el gato se enojó, pero en ese momento llega Bolt y le da una paliza al gato, bueno, más o menos…"  
Gato: /había dejado herido al perro/ ok, mejor no perderé más mi tiempo…  
"Luego del comentario Bolt se desmaya del hambre y el gato se va, Rhino va por Mittens asustado y le pide ayuda para subir a Bolt, junto lo logran, luego Mittens le da un poco de atún, se come muy inconsciente pero se lo come"  
Mittens: pobrecito… /decía viendo sus heridas/ Bolt… Bolt, por favor despierta, hey tonto…  
Bolt: /desperté/ hola Mittens… ¿tonto?, ¿enserio?

Rhino: wow… Mittens…

Mittens: ¿cómo se te ocurre venir hasta acá?

Bolt: vine a rescatarlos…

Mittens: ¿enserio?, al parecer eres tú quien necesita ayuda…

Rhino: hey Mittens… cálmate…

Bolt: ¿cuál es tu problema Mittens?

Rhino: Mittens… ¿puedo hablar un momento con Bolt?

Mittens: claro /decía no muy alegre, luego me alejé de ellos/

Bolt: Rhino, ¿qué le sucede?

Rhino: es que dice que por tu culpa ha tenido que recibir 5 golpizas de unos perros, que quieren atraparla por conocerte, es todo, dale su espacio, de todas formas, los machos nunca entenderán a las hembras…

Bolt: creí que estaría algo más alegre de verme… digo… lamento haber tardado tanto…

Rhino: deberías mejor hablar con Mittens… a veces se pone rara, más que yo…

Bolt: eso si es un problema /fui con Mittens/ hola Mittens, ¿qué te sucede?

Mittens: ¿qué me sucede?, por tu culpa he estado dos días casi sin dormir, me han dado una golpizas, logré de escapar por suerte, pero… perdón, lo siento /decía reflexionando/ no es tu culpa… ¿sabes pelear de verdad?

Bolt: no… /decía muy apenado/

Mittens: ¿enserio?, bueno, al menos harás guardia en la noche para que pueda dormir

Bolt: ok…

Rhino: /había pensado un plan/ ¡chicos vengan!

"Ambos van con Rhino"

Rhino: Mittens sola es buena peleando, pero con Bolt, serían invencibles…

Mittens: ¿estás seguro?, apenas Bolt puede usar su olfato

Bolt: hey…

Rhino: Bolt, entiende a Mittens, la falta de sueño a tiene de mal humor

Bolt: claro… mejor me callo…

Rhino: vi que Bolt no es muy rápido para combatir gatos, pero Mittens es rápida, Bolt, mejora tus habilidades y podrás darle fuerza a las garras para enfrentar gatos y perros, si unen sus fuerzas, podrá vencer a un perro o un gato con mucha facilidad… entonces… podremos salir de esta ciudad y volver a casa

Mittens y Bolt: ok, ¿cuándo empezamos?

Rhino: justo ahora… obsérvense mutuamente, busquen las debilidades físicas del otro y encuentren la forma de usarla en su contra… yo estaré durmiendo un poco, mejor vigilo /fui hasta abajo a montar guardia/

"Mittens y Bolt se ponen frente a frente"

Bolt: /miraba las garras de Mittens/ ¿cómo son esas garras de rápidas?

Mittens: /rápidamente rodee a Bolt y salté sobre él agarrándolo del cuello con las garras/ veo que no eres tan rápido

Bolt: /un poco asustado/ wow, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Mittens: eres mi muñeco de prueba, veo que debilidades tienes, ahora atácame…

Bolt: Mittens, no voy a…

Mittens: /le pegué en la cara con mi cola y luego puse mis garras enfrente de él/ solo hazlo…

Bolt: /lancé una mordida a Mittens, pero esta la esquiva saltando sobre mí, me agarra del cuello y me derriba/ wow, no sabía que tenías tanta fuerza…

Mittens: /me sentía de mal humor por la falta de sueño/ creo que es el enojo…

Bolt: ¿enserio? /me lancé contra ella sometiéndola/ ¿ahora quién tiene a quién?

Mittens: ok… quédate un momento así /decía mientras miraba una forma de escapar, no puedo levantarme, pero si hacer esto /con mi cola le empecé a hacer cosquillas en el estómago/

Bolt: jajaja, Mittens, jajaja, para ya

"Mittens aprovecha que Bolt se está riendo y entonces logra liberar sus patas delanteras, entonces da media vuelta y lanza sus garras a la cara de Bolt, pero las detiene a unos milímetros, dejándole de hacer cosquillas"

Bolt: /tragué saliva/ ok… que bueno que no eres un gato enemigo…

Mittens: /con un movimiento rápido logré salir debajo de sus patas/ ¡ja!, lo logré

Bolt: /agarré suavemente a Mittens del cuello/ ¿ahora cómo sales de esta?

Mittens: /pensaba, luego le di un golpe a cada ojo de Bolt, haciendo que me soltara/ listo… /oí a Bolt chillar/ lo siento…

Bolt: estoy bien… /decía con los ojos cerrados/ no tienes que atacarme tan duro…

Mittens: en fin, gracias, tu turno /me subí sobre Bolt y lo agarré del cuello con mis garras/

Bolt: /empecé a dar saltos pero Mittens no se soltaba/ ¿qué hago?

Mittens: no lo sé… solo…

"Antes de que Mittens terminara, Bolt da una vuelta en el piso tan rápido que hace que Mittens por su peso se soltara saliendo despedida unos metros"

Bolt: /voltee a ver a Mittens/ lo siento

Mittens: /me levanté algo enojada/ ¡ya verás! /me lancé contra él/

Bolt: /empecé a correr en círculos haciendo que no pudiera aferrarse a mi cuerpo/ ¡ja!

Mittens: /miraba sus vueltas, luego corrí contra él y con la cabeza lo golpee/

Bolt: /casi pierdo el equilibrio/ no es suficiente…

Mittens: /calculé sus giros y di un saltó intersectando su cabeza, logrando aferrarme a su cuello con precisión/ ¡ja!

Bolt: ¿lista? /terminé de dar vueltas y luego rodé, esta vez Mittens se agarró con más fuerza y logró quedarse en mi lomo/ ok, eres buena, pero no lograrás seguir ahí después de esto… /di un giro doble y luego brinqué, Mittens no pude mantenerse sobre mí y salió lejos, pero esta vez calló de pie y volvió hacia mí y me atacó con sus garras logrando rasguñarme el cuello, yo sentí mucho ardor y algo de dolor/ ¡au!, espera… me lastimaste mucho…

Mittens: /vi su herida/ los siento, no quise hacerlo /decía preocupada por él, luego fui por un botiquín que Rhino había conseguido para curarme el día anterior, empecé a curar las heridas de Bolt/

Bolt: ¡aaaa!, eso arde, duele, duele

Mittens: lo siento, me emocioné

"Al rato sube Rhino todas las latas de atún y algo de carne asada, luego le sirve a Bolt y Mittens"

Rhino: /miré a Bolt/ l sé Bolt, no eres un héroe real, pero aun así, te llamaré héroe… Mittens, ¿por qué tenías que lastimar a Bolt? /decía enojado/

Mittens: fue un accidente, estábamos practicando, algo salió mal y…

Bolt: no esquivé el ataque…

Mittens: pero lograste defenderte un poco…

Rhino: veo que van bien, espero que pronto podamos volver a casa…

Bolt: yo también quiero volver…

Mittens: jajaja, Bolt, pero si acabas de llegar /decía ya sin el mal humor/ me siento mejor, dormiré un poco… /fui a una caja de cartón que había conseguido y me acosté a dormir/

Bolt: ¿dónde dormiré?

Rhino: iré por otra caja…  
Mittens: /seguía despierta, abrí los ojos/ o podrías dormir junto a mi

Bolt: ok, si tú quieres…

Mittens: /luego volví a cerrar los ojos/

Rhino: de todas maneras luego buscaré una caja… /decía mientras iba a vigilar la entrada/

Bolt: /fui y me acosté junto a Mittens/ que descanses…

Mittens: igualmente orejón…

"Finalmente se quedan dormidos junto, al rato sube Rhino"  
Rhino: /me quedé mirándolos/ parecen que fueran una pareja… jajaja, pero que cosas digo, mejor hago una investigación y así lo sabré /luego me fui a seguir vigilando/

o


End file.
